


Those Loved We Lost, But Do Not Forget Them

by author_barnard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mystery, Pidge angst sorry boo, also my soft rebel boi MATT IS IN THIS I LOVE YOU MY SWEET SON, also side shallura, but it will be slow burn you can't have everything, but once you really get into the story there will be good shallura content right THERE, but she is also SO BAMF in this because she is my fav, i honestly love all of them so much, my main ship klance is here god bless, so many tags time to get one with this fic my lord, that t-shirt wearing ass skunk hair ass BITCH is NOT MY SHIRO, the story practically revolves around Pidge, this is post season 3, very detailed plot here so get ready i have plans, with pining!Allura being suspicious of the new Shiro who is really Kuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_barnard/pseuds/author_barnard
Summary: So basically, this is my version of season 4. The paladins have noticed that Shiro has seemed off ever since they got him back. While it is hard to see, there is a difference in his behavior that only those closest to him recognize. This fic revolves around Pidge and the paladin crew uncovering the mystery of the new Shiro and Project Kuron. While that is going on, we find our real Shiro rescued by a certain rebel group off of a galra cruiser. The story just gets even more deep from there.





	1. A Mixture of Grief, Confusion, Curiosity and Determination, Perfect For The Green Paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-If you haven't seen season 3 yet, do NOT read this fic. Don't spoil yourself. I beg of you.
> 
> p.s.-It is fair to say that I am a pretty good writer, but this is my first fic that I will be writing for Voltron LD. Hopefully I will do the characters justice, and progress my writing skills along the way!
> 
> p.p.s.-This will be written in Third Person Limited, with alternating POVs each chapter.

Pidge/Katie POV

 

Pidge knew something was wrong the moment they got back from fighting Lotor.

Shiro usually was so soft towards Keith, they were like brothers, she thought. But today, Shiro had seemed cold, telling Keith what to do, ignoring what Keith wanted to do, and ultimately trying to lead the team again, at the result of confusion and stubbornness from Keith. While they had blown up the piece of Teludav that Lotor was trying to acquire, the team let him get away with the comet ship. When they got back to the castle, Keith went off on his own. He was probably going to brood or something. Sometimes that boy really was emo. Lance looked like he wanted to go after him, but didn’t. After some time, Shiro finally went to talk to Keith. Usually, Shiro would go right after Keith if he seemed distraught. That was another thing off about Shiro. "Something is definitely wrong with him," Pidge stated to herself quietly, "and I’m going to find what."


	2. Unbelievable Glimpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro slips in and out of consciousness, hearing things he wishes aren't true and witnessing a sight that he almost cannot believe, until he puts the sights and sounds he experienced together and realizes the horrifying truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGONY! I'm on my period, and the cramps are unbelievable. Writing always makes me feel better, so here I am. Sorry the first chapter was extremely short, this one for sure will be longer. I started on the outline for this story, and I think it's looking pretty good. Here's chapter 2! Also, this chapter is set right before "The Journey", and the rest of the chapters besides Shiro's will be post season 3. Shiro's chapters will catch up with the other chapters, though.

Shiro POV

Shiro tried to open his eyes, but couldn’t.

*Wake up. Wake up!*

He started to panic. Where was he? Where is the team? Is Allura okay? Shiro feels movement around him, and realizes while he could not see, he had all of his other senses to use. Moving his head slightly on whatever cold, hard surface he was laying on, Shiro focused on the conversation being held with the beings nearest to him.

“The Black Paladin was found drifting in space around Sector B81J. We gave him sedatives and a minor paralysis serum, but those should wear off soon. What should we do with him?”

“Torture him! Our king is gravely wounded because of those wretched Paladins. Make him suffer!”

“I say that we put him back in the arenas. If he doesn’t die there, the experience will severely scar him physically, mentally and emotionally.”

“That can be done with torture!”

“No! He will go in the arenas!”

“Torture!”

“Arenas!”

“Tortur-”

“SILENCE,” a familiar voice said violently. “I have plans for this one. Plans that will make him and the other paladins wish they had never been born.”

Shiro recognized that voice. That horrible voice.

“Sorry ma’am. Our apologies.”

“Yes, our apologies, Haggar.”

Haggar. Quiznak.

“Vrepit Sa.”

“VREPIT SA!”

"Mhmn," Haggar sneered. "Put him under."

Shiro felt a prick, then started to feel woozy. *No,* he thought. *I need to get to the others! No. NO! I WILL FIGHT THIS! I....WILL.....FIght......this...............* He soon fell into a deep sleep, with machines whirring above him, and knowledge that something horrible is about to happen.  
\--------------------  
There was an intense pain his arm. It was agonizing. He would scream out if he could, but he could not move any part of his body. Not even his eyes. It was like Shiro was a corpse, but with his soul still inside of his body. What he was feeling was in no way natural. Shiro honestly was not sure if he was alive or dead. He wished he was dead. In his peripheral vision, a Galran scientist was holding a large syringe of what Shiro could guess was his blood. He decided to nickname the scientist “bitchass”. Matt used to make up nicknames like that for strangers, back at the Garrison. Shiro missed Matt with all of his being. He never let on to Katie how much he cared for Matt, she didn’t need that kind of emotional burden, but Matt was to Shiro what Lance was to Hunk and Katie. Matt was his best friend. The paladins were like family to him, and Shiro loved them. Keith was practically his brother, Katie had come to be like a little sister to him, and Lance and Hunk were like little cousins that annoyed him sometimes but still he still adored greatly. Coran is like the uncle he never had, and Allura, oh god. Allura. Shiro admired Allura so much, and didn’t know if he loved her as family, or something more. That thought scared him, and Shiro couldn’t afford to think like that. Anyway, Matt was his best friend. While he put up a responsible front around the paladins, with Matt, he could truly be himself. They had pulled a good number of pranks at the Garrison, and were never suspected by Iverson because they were Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane. Perfect students on their way to greatness. It seemed hilarious then, but sad now. If- no, when Katie found Matt, Shiro would give anything to make sure he still had that humor and brightness that made a person’s mood improve just by being near him. 

Breaking Shiro’s train of thought, Bitchass took some more blood from his arm. Shiro wished he could smack that shit-eating grin off the stupid Galra. Bitchass then put his blood in-oh god-is that quintessence?! “Haggar is a genius,” Bitchass stated passionately, “And this project could be the beginning of the end of Voltron. Oh, it looks like the anesthesia is going to wear off for you soon, wretched paladin. I almost wish that you were awake to see our glory.”

Shirt felt a prick in his aching arm once more, and drifted off to sleep, with his eyes still open.  
\--------------------  
Damn, Shiro thought. I'm awake again.

Surprisingly, he did not hurt at all, but he still could not move. This time, instead of Bitchass, there were about five sentries in the room and another two scientists. The larger one started talking. “Project Kuron is successful. I have just been given a report saying that Voltron is battling Prince Lotor a few systems away. Are the memories implanted?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Dismiss the security in Kuro’s room, and make sure he overhears the news about Voltron and escape.”

“Yes, of course sir.”

*Who the fuck is Kuro?*, Shiro wondered. Minutes later, he heard commotion outside of the room. And then, in the doorway, Shiro saw a sight that had he been more drowsy, would have thought was a mirage of some sort. Shiro saw himself. Actually, it was himself, but with longer hair, and a wild look in his eyes. *That must be Kuro*, Shiro decided. Kuro then left his line of sight, running down the hall. Suddenly, Shiro had a thought. Project Kuron, or whatever the Galra and Haggar were working on, sounding a hell of a lot like Kuro. He almost couldn’t fathom the fact that he had a clone. It seemed like the Galran scientists all wanted Kuro to escape, but why? They had talking about Voltron, and how some memories had been implanted in him, and-wait. Wait a minute. Shiro’s memories. Bitchass had told Shiro that Project Kuron would be “the beginning of the end of Voltron”. Kuro looks like Shiro, has his memories, and is probably off the ship, looking for Voltron. Pretending to be him. *That’s it*, Shiro thought with a mixture of realization and dread. *They will have Kuro pretend to be him, and take out the rebellion against the Galra from the inside. The perfect mole. I have to get out and help my friends!* The larger scientist suddenly got an alert from a communication device he was holding. 

“Kuro has successfully escaped off of the cruiser and onto the nearest planet to us. The plan is going off without a hitch. Remind me to congratulate Haggar at the next briefing.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Also, move the original paladin to a holding cell with the rest of the prisoners. Have him executed in a quintent.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

*Shit*, Shiro exclaimed inside of his head. *I can’t die now! I have to get to the others! Come ON! Move, dammit!* Alas, he still could not move. Shiro could not catch a break. The smaller Galran scientist had the sentries pick up his body, move him to a cell in about four dobashes, and throw him in, locking the door behind him. The force of the ground hitting his head rendered Shiro unconscious.  
\--------------------  
Shiro wakes to the sound of explosions.

He can finally move, much to his relief. He is still a bit frail, but perseveres to finally stand just as the cell door slides open to reveal two people in clothes and masks that he swears he has seen before. He deduces that they are rebels. *Thank the ancients, that’s what Coran would say,* Shiro thinks fondly. “My name is Kyroomia, and you need to come with us,” the shorter rebel says quickly. Though the female rebel is short, she carries herself with an air of regality, grace and determination. *Like a mix of Allura and Katie.* 

“Yeah,” the other rebel says, “like he wouldn’t want to, Kyroomia, Blurry hacked the Galran system, and it says this prisoner was supposed to be executed in a few varga.”

“Quiznak.”

“I know, right? But that’s all the information Blurry could get, he honestly isn’t that good of a hacker. This prisoner and him seem like the same species though.”

“Oh, hush Tuggar. Blurry is more of a biological scientist and strategist, not a hacker.” 

“Fineeee. Anyway, you know what, I’ll call you Halfy, because you know, one arm. Halfy, you coming?”

Shiro decided right in that moment that he would trust these people.

“Yes, I’m coming.” Shiro said.  
\--------------------  
As he looked out of the ship window at space, he truly appreciated the fact that he was captured by the Galra. He knew their plan, and he will do everything in his power to make sure it is foiled. His team is his family. They may be fooled by Kuro, but Shiro won’t hold that against them. Kuro has a copy of his memories, after all.

“Hey Halfy, you good? You look like your dogoorp died.”

“Yeah, fine. I have a lot to tell you about what happened in the Galra cruiser. Also about who I am.”

“Damn, Halfy. You must have some good stuff up in that head of yours.”

“Don’t grill him Tuggar, he’s been through a lot. By the way, where’s Blurry?”  
“Oh, Blurry left the Galra cruiser early after hacking in. He has to talk with General Weya about how we will distribute the prisoners back to where they want to go.”

“Kyroomia, who is Blurry?”

“Blurry is one of the main scientists and strategists for our rebellion. He joined up about a year ago, and rose up the ranks. You’ll meet him soon enough. You should get some sleep though. You will need to brief the counsel about what you witnessed on the Galra cruiser, and about who you are. You seemed special to the Galra.”

*Oh, you have no idea*, Shiro stated in his head. Taking the advice of Kyroomia, he was shown a room where he could have a nap, because it would take about a quintent to get to their base. Looking at the stars outside of the room’s window, Shiro drifted off to sleep, but with his own free will and a purpose to help these new people who have taken him in, and find his family. The Galra won’t know what hit them.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Shiro got out of there. Finally. Stupid Bitchass. The next chapter will have and Allura POV! can I get a pining!Allura, but for the old Shiro? Yes I can. Stay tuned! Hopefully I will have it done sometime today or tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as I can on this, at least once a week. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
